


Down for the Count

by LoftyLou22



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftyLou22/pseuds/LoftyLou22
Summary: "Liv's on her way back.""Better hurry, then."Aaron frowns. "Did you not hear me? She's only at Gabby's. It'll take her, like, four minutes to get here, tops.""It's a good job I only need two to make you come, then, isn't it?" Robert grins, all teeth and arrogance, as he sends Aaron crashing back down onto the bed.





	Down for the Count

It's dark when they stumble through the door of the Mill, Aaron fumbling for the light switch as Robert mouths at the back of his neck, his lips soft and pillowy from the kisses they've shared on the walk home.

"It won't be long now until I'm carrying you over that threshold." Robert says, tongue peeking out to lave at the skin behind Aaron's ear.

Aaron snorts even as he leans into it. "If anyone's doing the heavy-lifting around here, it'll be me."

Robert's hands fall to his waist; squeeze. "Oi! Less of the heavy, thanks."

Aaron laughs, loud and easy. The sort of laugh he was a stranger to before Robert. Liv would take the mickey out of him for it, were she here, but fortunately she's spending the evening at Gabby's and they've got the place to themselves. Aaron fully intends to make the most of it. It hits him again, standing there in the hallway, Robert at his back, that he's going to marry this man. Properly, this time. The knowledge settles over him gently, like a blanket drawing up over a tired body. It makes him feel reckless. Invincible. Like nothing can touch him. _Touch them _.__

__It makes him turn to face Robert, card his fingers through his husband's choppy hair, stroke and tug and pull until Robert surrenders his mouth and lets himself be kissed._ _

__"Upstairs?" Robert asks, when they pull apart, eyes sharp and focused despite the number of pints he's just downed in the Woolpack._ _

__Aaron nods, throat dry. He's remembering the way Robert had stood at the bar, shoulders relaxed, stance open, a smile lighting up his face like a flare, impossible to miss and demanding to be noticed._ _

__There'd been no secrecy anymore, no deception. No need for stolen, heated glances behind his wife's back. Even when people had come up to offer their congratulations, he hadn't shied away, only pulled Aaron tighter against his side, fingers slipping underneath Aaron's shirt to trace over the ridge of his hipbone. No longer ashamed, but shameless._ _

__Reaching for his hand, Aaron takes the stairs at a run, swearing under his breath when his arm bangs against the metal bannister of their stupid spiral staircase._ _

__He would have dragged Robert down the corridor to their bedroom, but dragging implies resistance, and Robert's beyond that now, tripping over his own feet in his rush to keep up, his body lax and wanting._ _

__It's nothing to push him down onto the mattress. He goes with the gentlest of nudges, folding over at the waist like he's taken a punch to the stomach. Aaron stares down at him, at the way he's splayed across the blue sheets, arms thrown back carelessly above his head, chest on display, every muscle stretched out like an offering._ _

__"Get naked." Aaron says, hands reaching for his own belt buckle. Robert's overdressed, leather jacket over a patterned shirt with too many little buttons. Aaron hates little buttons. They're fiddly as fuck and it takes him forever to undo them all, Robert usually running out of patience before he's even halfway through, smacking Aaron's hands away with an exasperated sigh and finishing the job himself._ _

__Once, he'd gotten so frustrated, dick chaffing against his jeans, Robert panting wet and heavy in his ear, that he'd lost his head and ripped Robert's shirt open; just bunched his fists up and _pulled_. Robert had been furious, hadn't stopped bitching about it for days. Luckily for Aaron, angry sex had become something of a speciality of theirs back in the days when Robert was still busy playing lord of the manor up at Home Farm, kidding himself and exactly no one else that Chrissie was enough, and they'd both come hard, Aaron's thighs hugging Robert's hips as his husband rode him into a mattress littered with torn little buttons.__

____On the bed, Robert scoffs a laugh. "Ever the romantic." Aaron pays him no mind, bends to take his shoes off, knowing he'll do as he's told. Because that's the thing about Robert: for all his bluff and bluster, he loves it when someone else takes control. Aaron wonders if Chrissie ever understood him well enough to figure that out. Doubts it._ _ _ _

____Pushing down his underwear, Aaron's dick springs free. He's half hard already, from nothing more than a few kisses and the sight of Robert spread out beneath him. He curls his fist around it, gives himself a couple of strokes just to watch the way Robert's eyelids flicker, unable to decide whether he'd rather watch Aaron's face or his hand._ _ _ _

____"C'mere," Robert breathes._ _ _ _

____Aaron lowers his knees to the bed, hands bracketing Robert's hips like the world's most unnecessary cage. Robert's not going anywhere. Aaron knows that now. Believes it, finally. This last year's been good for that, at least._ _ _ _

____He sinks down further, dips his nose until it skates across the top of Robert's thigh, wiry hairs tickling against the sides of his nostrils. Inhales._ _ _ _

____A sharp ping from his phone cuts through the hush of the darkened bedroom, a rectangular window of light illuminating the pocket of his jeans. He pulls away and picks them up from where they lie crumpled and discarded on the floor. Reads the text, and groans._ _ _ _

____"Liv's on her way back."_ _ _ _

____Robert shrugs, the picture of unconcern. "Better hurry, then."_ _ _ _

____Aaron frowns. "Did you not hear me? She's only at Gabby's. It'll take her, like, four minutes to get here, tops."_ _ _ _

____"Good job I can make you come in under two, then, isn't it?" Robert grins, all teeth and arrogance, and grabs at Aaron's hips, sending him crashing back down onto the bed. Aaron bounces against the mattress, finds himself staring up at the ceiling as Robert crawls up over him on his hands and knees, pressing a line of open-mouthed kisses to his chest._ _ _ _

____"Two minutes?" he challenges, eyebrows lifting as he fights a smile. 'You wish, mate.'_ _ _ _

____"Not your mate." Robert huffs, voice going low and dangerous as he leans in close. "You don't think I can do it?"_ _ _ _

____Honestly, Aaron thinks Robert's capable of anything he puts his mind to it, but admitting that would only send his husband's already overly-inflated ego soaring higher still, so he clamps his front teeth down on his lower lip and shakes his head._ _ _ _

____"No?" Robert asks, the fingers of his left hand stroking across Aaron's cheek, dipping down to work his trapped lip free. "Tell me."_ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____"No, you don't think I can do it, or no, you don't want to admit that I can."_ _ _ _

____Rolling his eyes, Aaron shoves at him. "Doesn't matter what I think. If you don't shut up and get a move on, she'll be back before you've even started."___ _

______It's all the encouragement he's going to get, and Robert knows it, if the size of his grin is anything to go by. Settling down on his stomach, head between Aaron's legs, he licks Aaron's dick from base to tip. Aaron stares down at him, watches him lift his head up enough to say, "Count."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hips rolling to bring Robert's attention back to where he wants it, Aaron curls his fists into the sheets and scowls. "You what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Two minutes, right? Start at a hundred and twenty and count down to zero. Not that you'll get anywhere close. We both know you'll have lost the ability to speak long before you reach single digits."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure we do," Aaron scoffs, biting back a moan when Robert ducks his head and swallows him down._ _ _ _ _ _

______He starts off slow, does Robert, setting up a easy, steady rhythm that sees Aaron safely through the hundred and twenties, and down passed the hundred and tens. He hits ninety-six before he feels the first real ripple of pleasure, heat pooling low in his belly and making his legs fall open either side of Robert's head._ _ _ _ _ _

______The eighties slip by quickly, uneventfully even, and then the seventies go the same way and Aaron wants to laugh, because there's no way Robert's going to be able to pull this off. He wants to tell him that, goad him into stepping it up, by then he hits sixty-nine and suddenly his legs are being lifted, dropped down onto Robert's broad shoulders, and there's a finger circling his hole, blunt and insistent._ _ _ _ _ _

______It teases him, rubs against him only to back away and disappear. He jerks his hips trying to find it, get it back, and feels Robert's throat constrict as he inadvertently pushes himself further into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Something flutters against his jaw, and it takes him longer than it should to realise it's Robert's hand, index and middle fingers extended, seeking Aaron's mouth. He tips his head forward, straining his neck as he sucks them in, mutters a muffled 'sixty-one' around Robert's fingers as he licks at them, gets them wet._ _ _ _ _ _

______He reaches fifty-six just as Robert pulls them back out, trails his hand down Aaron's side and brings it back to where Aaron wants it most. He presses in with one finger, pushes past the resistance until he's two knuckles deep, fingertip curling until he finds the place that makes the insides of Aaron's eyelids bleach white._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Forty-three," he says as Robert adds a second. "Thirty-nine," as he traces across Aaron's swollen rim with the tip of his thumb. "Thirty-three," as he pulls his mouth away to tongue at the slit of Aaron's dick, free hand skating down the back of Aaron's thigh, making him shiver and squirm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robert takes him back down on twenty-eight, bobs his head like a pro, and Aaron loses it. "Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one." He says in one long, drawn out breath, rushing through the numbers. Zero seems impossibly far away now, and he doesn't know how he's going to hold out long enough to reach it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah, ah," Robert says, voice hoarse in way that makes Aaron's gut clench, toes digging into the meat of Robert's shoulder blades. "No cheating. Go back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron's head feels foggy, and it's a struggle to remember what number he left off at. "Er...twenty-three?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Robert's free hand comes up to cup Aaron's sack, bears down. "TWENTY-FOUR!" Aaron corrects himself hastily, and is rewarded with a gentle squeeze as Robert's hand leaves his balls for the space directly behind them, pressing and rubbing at Aaron's prostate from the outside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron jerks, hips straining upwards. Robert's expecting it, waiting for it, his mouth open and poised to suck Aaron's dick straight back inside. It's hot and wet and tight, and it knocks the breath clean from Aaron's lungs, leaving him gasping, flailing around on the bed like a fish out of water._ _ _ _ _ _

______He brings his hands down to cradle Robert's head between sweaty palms. Clutches at stray strands of hair in a bid to ground himself. "Eighteen. Seven-seventeen."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The fingers inside him separate, moving apart to spread him open further, threatening to withdraw before pushing back in harder. Aaron loses it, twisting himself up in damp sheets, mouth wide and gaping; babbling nonsense. He can feel Robert taking him deeper, throat working around his tip, nose pressed tight against his public hair. It's too much and not nearly enough at the same time, and Aaron doesn't know what to do with everything he's being made to feel._ _ _ _ _ _

______It used to scare him, this onslaught of sensation, back when he and Robert had first started sleeping together. It would rush in on him like the tide, sweep him up, sweep him away, leave him fearful that he'd never find his way back to shore._ _ _ _ _ _

______It doesn't scare him now. No matter how far out he drifts, he knows Robert won't let him drown._ _ _ _ _ _

______That doesn't mean that it doesn't still embarrass him, sometimes, just how much he likes it. How gone he is over his own husband, even after all these years. He fights against it, this need to back away from the pleasure, to hide from it. To hide from Robert, but most of all from himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______He feels it now, that same, persistent itch under his skin, telling him to bite his tongue, swallow his cries, feign indifference as Robert takes him apart. Lifting one hand, he throws it across his eyes, pushes down until stars dance and flicker around the edges of his vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Twelve," he grits out, voice as flat and even as he can manage._ _ _ _ _ _

______Robert doesn't let him get away with it for long. He never does. Aaron's not sure whether he should be annoyed or grateful about that. Both, probably._ _ _ _ _ _

______A hand wraps around his wrist, pulls until he draws it away from his face. Robert pins his arm to his chest, links their fingers together, and waits._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron breaks almost instantly. "N...ngh...nine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The mouth on him speeds up, Robert's fingers relentless, and Aaron stumbles through the next two numbers, barely conscious of what he's saying. He needs this to be over, can't take it much longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Six," he grunts, tongue swollen and heavy in his mouth. He feels strung out, on edge, needing just the slightest of pushes to go hurtling over._ _ _ _ _ _

______"F-huh...Huh, _Robert_. Five." Aaron grinds out, fingers tightening in Robert's hair, pulling to the point of pain. Robert responds by taking him deep, flicking his tongue along the front of his shaft, his fingers curving up to tickle over the spot that makes his brain short circuit.___ _ _ _

________"Four-AWWW!' Aaron cries, his whole body shuddering as he comes down Robert's throat in a series of sharp, almost painful, spurts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robert works him through it, forearm strapped tight across Aaron's ribs like a seatbelt, holding him in place as he writhes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robert pulls off with a wet pop, licks at his ruined lips, his chin a mess of spit and cum. Eyes on Aaron, he sits back on his calves, reaches down and jerks himself off brutally fast, fist a blur around his leaking cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robert comes with a bitten off cry, falls forward onto Aaron and grins in triumph. "Told you," he pants, crowing like the smug prick he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aaron slaps the back of his head. "Fuck off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" Robert laughs, unrepentant. "Like you didn't love it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aaron wants to deny it, but his chest is light, his eyes are slipping shut, and the post-orgasm haze is making it hard to keep up the act. "It was alright. Suppose I wouldn't say no to a repeat performance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't put yourself out," Robert grouses, but his eyes are bright. "I'll see what I can do. I've got a busy few weeks coming up, what with planning a wedding, and all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How's first thing tomorrow morning suit?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robert pretends to think about it. "I should be able to fit you in. Think I'll have a free one minute and fifty-six seconds to spare before breakfast."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shut it," Aaron warns, a blush colouring his cheeks and bleeding down onto his chest. Robert laughs and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, tired lips sliding together lazily as they settle down to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aaron's almost dropping off when he hears the front door bang open and Liv shout up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm home!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Right on time, Aaron thinks, smiling into the crook of Robert's neck.____ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into the Robron pool after months of lurking. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
